Childhood Stories of Loki and Thor
by LoveIsKneelingToLoki
Summary: While in his cell in Asgard, Loki gets extremely bored. To ease this boredom, he starts writing stories about the memories he had when him and Thor were a child. Some are happy, some are sad. Rated T for later chapters, possibly. Thorki LokixThor ThorxLoki No like, No read
1. Loki takes Thor to the Library

**Intro**

Sitting in my cell in Asgard, i have nothing better to do but think about the past. Some memories are pleasant, and some make my cold heart throb. Because i can not tell these things to anyone else, i have decided to write the memories of Thor and I's childhood so you stupid mortals can share my pain and also, my happiness.

Loki Laufeyson

A/N: So yah, this, if you couldn't tell by the title, is the childhood stories of Thor and Loki. Written in third person, because Loki wants this in a story form and he does what he wants, ok? These are a series of one shots, different every time... probably. Some funny, most kinda sad. Yah, ok thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Personally, I think Disclaimers are stupid. If i owned anything apart of Marvel, you guys would know.

* * *

**Loki takes Thor to the Library**

"No Loki! I wish to not go to the Library! It is my day off!" The eight year old yelled at his brother. "Thor, it will be fun, i promise." The smaller boy was dragging his older brother with a hand firmly grasping Thor's wrist. Loki knew that Thor could easily break loose and leave, but he guessed that Thor was even more anxious as him to see what Loki wanted to show him. Loki had practiced magic for a very long time and he finally wanted to show Thor what he could do. All the time he had spent in the Library was about to pay off at this moment.

The smaller boy opened the large, golden doors that led to the Library and led Thor to the very back where they kept the most dark spell books. "Thor, are you prepared to see what i have done in here all this time?" "Well, yes. I always wonder what you do in here brother." Loki grabbed a glass then set it on the table before them. "Ready?" Thor nodded. Loki held his hand out in front of the cup and started to swerve in around. Moments later, the cup disappeared and turned into purple snakes.

Thor stared at the slithering snakes, then turned to Loki. "You, You do Magic? That is what you have done all this time?" "Yes Thor! Is it not wonderful." Thor stood up angrily, "You are a Prince Loki! How could you waste your time on something so stupid and Feminine! That is it, I am telling Father to put an end to the stupidity!" Thor ran out of the library before Loki could object.

Loki slouched in his chair. '_I am such a disappointment. Everything I do is wrong, even the thing i love doing' _he thought. Loki made the harmless snakes disappear and walked to his bed chambers, waiting for Odin to come and lecture him


	2. Hide and Seek

**Intro**

Sitting in my cell in Asgard, i have nothing better to do but think about the past. Some memories are pleasant, and some make my cold heart throb. Because i can not tell these things to anyone else, i have decided to write the memories of Thor and I's childhood so you stupid mortals can share my pain and also, my happiness.

Loki Laufeyson

A/N: Oh, did i mention I am obsessed with Reviews? Cause I am :) Thank you to the couple of people who reviewed :)

Oh and i do not have a Beta so all mistakes are mine :)

**Disclaimer: **I tried to contact Marvel to let me own Tom Hiddleston... i mean Loki... eheh... and they rudely said no. So, i still don't own anything except for my ideas ;)

* * *

**Hide and Seek**

****"You hide brother, I will find you!" Thor boomed at Loki. "Why do you get to find me? I am always the one hiding!" Loki said, frustrated. "Because I am the older one!" Loki huffed, "Fine." "Alright brother! I will count to fifty and you go hide, and you must stay in the realm and on the palace grounds" Loki chuckled remembering the day he went and hid on Midgard for days. Thor walked to a wall and started to count.

Loki ran down the multiple corridors. He smiled mischievously and made 5 duplicates. The duplicates ran in different directions to go hide in different spots of the castle. '_Thor will never find me!"_ Loki thought happily. He ran into the dinning hall then hid under the table.

A couple of minutes later, Loki could hear Thor's loud footsteps entering the dinning hall. "I will find you brother! The real you, and not a stupid duplicate!" Thor yelled angrily. Loki held his breath when he saw Thor's feet stalking around the room. "I know you're hear Loki!" Thor sang in a creepy voice like the ones you hear in horror movies. Suddenly, Thor dove under the table and tackled Loki.

"Get off me you big oaf!" Loki said laughing. Thor had successfully pinned him to the floor with his arms over his head. He stopped laughing then sighed, defeated. "Okay Okay, I lost. Now get off me!" "No no, loosing means a punishment, does it not?" "Thor what are yo-" Loki was cut off when Thor kissed him right on the lips. At first, Loki was just confused and unsure of it, but then he willingly kissed him back softly. Thor was the one who parted away from the kiss. "You do not understand how long i have wanted to do that, brother." Loki just stared at him in shock. That was both of their first kisses.

Thor let go of his little brother then walked out of the room. Before he got out Thor said, "We should play Hide and Seek more often brother." With that, he was gone, leaving a very confused and shocked Loki behind.


	3. Midnight Chats

**Intro**

Sitting in my cell in Asgard, i have nothing better to do but think about the past. Some memories are pleasant, and some make my cold heart throb. Because i can not tell these things to anyone else, i have decided to write the memories of Thor and I's childhood so you stupid mortals can share my pain and also, my happiness.

Loki Laufeyson

A/N: So, It's midnight and I am really tired. Might as well write a story when you are half dead right? Right. So yah, sorry if this is like one of those "wtf was she thinking? moments"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this, own this, own this oh! I don't own this, own this, own this nooo! I thought i would but i do not! do not! (i hate justin bieber)

* * *

**Midnight Chats**

****Thor and Loki were laying side-by-side in bed together. It was close to midnight and neither of them could fall asleep. "Brother?" "Yes, Thor?" "You awake?" "No i taught myself how to answer questions in my sleep." That earned Loki a slap on the arm. "Anyways, I cannot fall asleep." "Neither can I." "Well, why don't we talk about something and maybe we will grow tired and fall asleep." "Alright Thor, what do you wish to talk about?" There was a long pause, then Thor snapped one of his fingers and said, "Why don't we talk about what we want to do when we become king!" Loki chuckled, that was the only thing Thor ever talked about. "You go first Thor" "Okay! When I am king i will be just like father! I want to be- hey stop that!" Loki was mouthing the exact words Thor was saying. Loki let out a huge laugh then nodded for Thor to go on. "Oh okay. Just like father, I am going to slay all the Frost Giants and take back what is ours! And just like Father I will, I will-" Thor slowly drifted to sleep in mid sentence.

Loki looked at the sleeping Thor and thought, '_Why does he have such an obsession with slaying the Frost Giants? They have not done anything wrong for a very long time so why would he sought out war for no reason. No Matter, I will be the one becoming the king and not him. He is not responsible enough to become king. Loki Odinson will be the king, not Thor Odinson." _More thoughts ran through his head before he eventually drifted to sleep.

* * *

A/N: So i just finished watching Thor for the 5435424th time and let me just say, I HATE ODIN. He could have prevented the whole thing from happening if he had been a good adoptive father or if he had been nicer to Loki or even if he had just said 'okay' on the rainbow bridge before Loki let go of the staff. Ugh, stupid stupid Odin.


	4. Thor and Loki Visit the Royal Kitchen p1

**Intro**

Sitting in my cell in Asgard, i have nothing better to do but think about the past. Some memories are pleasant, and some make my cold heart throb. Because i can not tell these things to anyone else, i have decided to write the memories of Thor and I's childhood so you stupid mortals can share my pain and also, my happiness.

Loki Laufeyson

A/N: OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY! I was sitting in my bed now and i was like "Holy crap i am writing a story and i haven't updated it forever. I am so Stupid." so SORRY! i don't have certain days i update its pretty much random or when i remember so yah. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I own Loki Laufeyson! Why? Cause i do what i want! (I'm kidding.. seriously... Don't Kill me Marvel)

* * *

**Thor and Loki Visit the Royal Kitchen part 1**

****"I'm Starving!" Thor moaned. "So am I, where are the servants with our food!" Loki said. The brothers were laying on the ground of the playroom. Loki's head was resting on top of Thor's chest while Thor brushed his black locks with his fingers. "Guards!" Loki yelled. After a few moments, a guard walked into their room. "Yes prince Loki? How may i help you?" Loki sat up from his laying down position and looked up at the guard. "Do you know what has become of the servants? Thor and I ordered food ages ago." "Yes Prince, Your father has given all the servants a day off. If you want food you will need to go to the kitchen yourself and ask the chefs." "Thank you" Loki said politely. The Guard bowed then exited the room quietly. "I guess we will need to pay a visit to the Kitchen Brother" Thor growled and stood up with a moan "Fine."

The two brothers had already walked down the many corridors when they reached the kitchen. No one soul was inside. "Where the Midgard is everyone?" Thor asked. Loki looked at the time. "This is the time of their break." He looked at Thor and smiled mischievously "We are old enough to make our own food right!?" Thor saw the hint of mischief in Loki's eyes, "I-I don't think we should mess around in here Loki we could get in trouble." "nonsense Thor! Besides, we can make a chocolate cake!" Thor's eyes lit up and Loki knew that he had him. "Okay, but as soon as we are done, we leave." Loki waved his concerns away and went to grab a cookbook. "Okay, we need flower, sugar, eggs, and chocolate. We can add more chocolate than is needed." He turned around to face Thor, "Is that ok with you?" Thor nodded and went into the large fridge that contained all the ingredients one would ever need to make something. When he gathered all the things he brought them over to where Loki was and scattered them among the table. Loki smiled, "Great Job Brother. Now, shall we begin?"

* * *

Another A/N: So if you hadn't notices, this particular one will be 2 parts. This was more of setting up the scene and why they went to the kitchen and blah blah blah. I made it 2 parts because i want to keep my chapters short so yah. I'll try and get up the next chapter way quicker than i did this one. Sorry about that again, I am pretty sure i have short term memory loss or something...


	5. Thor and Loki Visit the Royal Kitchen p2

Sitting in my cell in Asgard, i have nothing better to do but think about the past. Some memories are pleasant, and some make my cold heart throb. Because i can not tell these things to anyone else, i have decided to write the memories of Thor and I's childhood so you stupid mortals can share my pain and, my happiness.

Loki Laufeyson

A/N: someone commented on my last chapter and for some reason it did not let me respond. So, to PiggyBackRidez. YES ITS FLUFFY LIKE COTTON CANDY AND IT WILL GIVE YOU CAVITIES MWAHAHAH. *hands over a million monopoly money* is this enough to cover it? :)

**Disclaimer: **Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, But my name's Loki, so kneel before me. And all the Avengers, try to beat me, but i'm a god, and i'll kill you painfully. (I DON'T ANYTHING! :DD)

* * *

**Thor and Loki Visit the Royal Kitchen part 2**

****"Okay Thor, have you ever made a cake?" He shook his head. Loki huffed then face palmed, "Okay, I'll teach you. First you take all the ingredients and put it in that bowl then mix. After that we stick it in the oven and wait." Thor smiled thinking this was easier than defeating the Frost Giants (well at least that's what his father told him). Thor started to mix the ingredients together while Loki turned the oven on.

After Thor was done pouring the hand-made cake mix into the pan he stuck it into the already pre-heated oven. Thor looked over at Loki, who was sitting on the counter reading the cookbook, and said "I quite excited for this cake brother." He said, smiling. Loki closed his book and jumped off the counter. "That's great brother, but you know what is more exciting?" Loki asked. "This?" Thor said smiling as he threw a hand full of melted chocolate on Loki. Loki laughed, "Oh, it's on brother." Loki grabbed a bowl of chocolate and started throwing it at Thor.

[30 Minutes Later]

The palace kitchen was covered in melted chocolate. Loki and Thor were giggling and wrestling in a pool of chocolate. When the oven timer beeped the brothers shot up and ran to the oven. Loki grabbed the cake then set it on the counter, "Okay, we need to wait a little so it can cool down before we can frost it." Thor sighed and nodded, then he looked around and his eyes went wide, "brother, look what we did to the kitchen!" Loki looked around and even his eyes went wide. "oh, damn." he breathed. "we are in so much trouble." "we? this was your fault you stupid little squirt!" Loki gasped, "what did you just say to me?" Thor saw the hurt in his eyes, "wait brother, i didn't-" before he could finish Loki was running out of the kitchen.

Thor slid down the wall of the kitchen and sighed. _How could i say that to my only brother. I feel awful now. _He though. Just then, Odin stomped in with fury in his eye. He pointed at Thor, "You! Did you make this mess! You are in so much trouble boy." Odin grabbed Thor by the wrist and dragged him to his room where he was grounded for a week.

* * *

A/: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING LOKI! ok yah, review!


	6. Thor and Loki are Gifted a Teli

**Intro**

Sitting in my cell in Asgard, i have nothing better to do but think about the past. Some memories are pleasant, and some make my cold heart throb. Because i can not tell these things to anyone else, i have decided to write the memories of Thor and I's childhood so you stupid mortals can share my pain and, my happiness.

Loki Laufeyson

A/N: oh did i mention i take ideas! CAUSE I DOOO! And, do you guys like my disclaimers xD. Oh and this one will be a bit long.

**Disclaimer: **Nick Fury: "We have no quarrel with your Disclaimer." Nicky (ME!) "A story, has no quarrel, with copyright."

* * *

**Thor and Loki are Gifted a Teli**

****"Thor! Loki! Your father and I are back from Midgard!" The brothers groaned when they heard their mother yell across the room. "Great, mother and father are back from their vacation." Thor said falling back onto the red and green bed. "Whats so special about the land of the Mortals anyways. They have short lives, they are weak, and they have wars with each other." Loki said, repeating his brother's action by falling onto the soft bed. Thor turned on his side to face Loki, "Actually Loki, the Mortals are quite intelligent. They may kill their own but they do know many things." "That is true but-" Loki was cut off by Odin and Frigga lugging in a monstrous sized flat screen Television.

The brothers jaws dropped so far that it could have reached the floor. Odin and Frigga placed the Television on the empty table in front of the bed. Loki and Thor were just staring in awe of what was happening. "Is, Is that what i think it is mother?" Loki said, still in shock. "If you think it is a Midgardian Television then yes, you are correct." Frigga beamed.

After Odin was done setting it up and explaining to them how to use it they made their leave. Confidently, Thor took the remote and turned the Television on. He started flipping through the channels until he stopped at one showing a small cartoon girl and a blue monkey. "Thor, why are we watching a stupid Midgardian showing?" Loki said, a little annoyed by the theme song of the cartoon. "Oh come on Loki, give it a chance." Loki sighed defeated, knowing he would not be able to change his brothers mind

[10 minutes later (They are watching Dora by the way)]

"You Stupid Midgardian Girl! The Tree is right behind you! Look behind you already!" Loki and Thor were on their feet, screaming at the screen. "Can you help me find el rio grande?" The small girl called Dora asked. "The Large River Is literally right in front of you! And, Where the heck are your parents you Stupid Mortal!" Loki yelled in frustration. Unfortunately, Thor had enough of the small Midgardian child. Thor went up to the screen then punched a hole right through it. The screen changed into many colors and glass flew everywhere. Strangely, the impact of his fist and the screen did not leave a mark.

Loki screamed in pain, snapping Thor out of his thoughts. He turned to see his brother laying on the floor with 3 large jagged pieces of glass stuck in one of his arms, legs, and one in the lower part of his stomach. "Help!" Loki screamed in pain. Thor hurried over to him and grabbed his hand, "Loki, it will be ok, do not worry." His brother moaned in pain, tears streaming down his face. A small pool of blood was forming under him. Luckily, Gods cannot die, but they surely can faint from blood loss.

Frigga and Odin rushed in with guards behind them. "Thor! What did you do to him!" Frigga screamed, rushing to Loki. She cupped Loki's face, "Loki, honey, you need to stay awake. Don't close your eyes, now this might sting a little." Frigga grabbed the shard of glass and slowly pulled it out. Loki screamed, "Please, Mother!" Frigga, with sadness in her eyes, repeated the action to the other shards left. After much screaming on Loki's behalf, they were out. Afterwards, Frigga had patched up all the wounds successfully without Loki passing out.

Loki slowly got to his feet and fell into his mothers arms. "Come on Loki, let's go get you some food, then you can rest." Loki nodded slowly and limped away with his mother. "Odin grabbed Thor tightly by the wrist and took him to the guest room. "Because of your idiotic actions today, you are on room punishment. You will stay in here until Loki has fully healed." With that Odin Left, slamming and locking the door. Thor let out a sigh, "It's that stupid Midgardian child's fault.

* * *

A/N: and wow, this turned out to be a lot more longer and sadder then i originally planned. Oh and this is kinda based off one of my chapters in my chatroom story on wattpad. If you want to read it, i have the same name :)

And look at that, Loki is dissing us mortals at an early age. How cute.


	7. Thor and Loki have Grown-Up Juice

**Intro**

Sitting in my cell in Asgard, i have nothing better to do but think about the past. Some memories are pleasant, and some make my cold heart throb. Because I can not tell these things to anyone else, i have decided to write the memories of Thor and I's childhood so you stupid mortals can share my pain and, my happiness.

Loki Laufeyson

A/N: I AM SO SORRY. OMG. I don't understand why i am so bad at updating on here. I AM FINE ON WATTPAD. *mentally slaps self* HEHE. Okay, sorry for the wait. Love you guys 3 **IDEAS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME LOVEYS, JUST SHOOT ME A MESSAGE 3**

**Disclaimer: **WE, ARE NEVER EVER EVER OWNING MARVEL. WEeE, ARE NEVER EVER EVER OWNING THE AVENGERS.

* * *

**Thor and Loki have "Grown-Up Juice"**

"UGHHH I AM SO BORED!" Loki groaned. Thor glared at him, "Do not say that, every time you say that we either end up in trouble or you get hurt." "Oh come on brother, I am fine now, now we know not to watch Midgardian television or go into the Royal Kitchen." Thor sighed, "I suppose." "Besides Thor, I have wanted to try something and i did not want to do it alone." Loki got up from the bed then walked over to his dresser. He pulled open the top drawer and took out two clear bottles with a white substance in them. "Brother, what is that?" Thor asked as Loki came back to sit with him. "It's that drink that the grown-ups are always drinking. I have always wanted to try it."

Thor's eyes went wide then he smiled, "Where did you get this?" "Does it matter?" Loki said while handing Thor one of the bottles. They both looked at each other and opened the bottle and drank some. Loki coughed, "How do they drink this stuff so much? I wonder what it is." "Try it again Loki, it taste okay to me, maybe we just need to get used to it." Thor said taking another swig. Loki repeated the action, taking a long drink this time. "Yah, this isn't that bad actually."

[30 Minutes Later]

"And Remember that one time Father got me a huge stuffed animal from Midgard." Thor said slurring happily. "Why doesn't Father ever get me anything?" Loki said sadly. "Because Father likes me better!" Thor smirked. Loki, out of rage, threw his empty bottle at the wall, making it shatter into many pieces, "But Why! What Did I Ever Do To Make Father Love You More!?" Loki yelled at Thor. He quickly raised his hands in innocence, "I I don't know brother." He paused, changing subjects, "I'm getting kinda tired, let's go to bed." Thor dropped his empty bottle on the ground making it crack a bit.

The tipsy brothers laid down but before they feel asleep Thor planted a kiss on Loki, "goodnight honey" then immediately knocked out. Loki laughed then also fell asleep shortly afterwards.

* * *

A/N: Again, Ideas are always welcome! 3


End file.
